


A Motocross Carol

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Motorcross AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Hinted Qui-Gon/Shmi, M/M, New Family, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: After the end of the normal racing season, Anakin participates in a charity stunt event, just one of the activities he and his new family participate in as the number of days leading up to Christmas grows smaller.





	A Motocross Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Anakin was competitive by nature. With being an alpha, a racer, and a newly made father, he had plenty reason to be competitive when he was on his bike. He often had to remind himself that not everything was a competition, and this was one of those times, sitting on his bike and revving the engine as he sat waiting for the signal to go. He wasn't racing, but he was performing for a lot of people, his mate and his child included. There was no competition, but with several other alphas on bikes ready to perform tricks, Anakin couldn't help but feel a little competitive.

He looked out to the arena's crowd and shivered. He wasn't particularly fond of winter, but when the opportunity arose for him to ride at a charity Christmas show, he couldn't pass it up; not when the normal racing season had ended months before.

In the stands where the family and teams of the riders were able to sit close enough to the action where they ran the risk of having dirt sprayed at them if the wind through the open sides was just right, sat his mate and former competitor Obi-Wan. The redhead was an omega, one of the very few that had taken part in the sport, but after getting pregnant, he had retired from the professional scene. Though he still loved going out for a ride on his bike when he could.

In his arms was their two month old daughter, dressed warmly in her tiny white winter snowsuit and a hat with a big red and green bow on it. Over her ears was a pair of hearing-protective ear muffs, and on her hands were tiny knitted green gloves that almost matched her boots perfectly.

Anakin smiled when he spotted his new family, though his smile couldn't be seen behind his helmet and goggles. With Obi-Wan having retired, he was happy to keep his new mate close all the time, but he missed racing against the redhead every once in a while. The occasional ride was nice, but it was hardly ever competitive.

Then again, most times Anakin rode with Obi-Wan also included their daughter. They had to be careful and slow when she rode along, and she never rode for very long. She was so very young still, and most things scared her.

Obi-Wan's head turned and his blue gaze locked onto Anakin. Smiling, the man shifted their baby girl to face him, mouthing something as he gently took the girl's hand to guide her into waving at him.

Anakin smiled more and waved back. He couldn't wait to see his daughter again after the event.

In front of him, the beta regulating the order of bikers motioned for him to move forward and get ready to perform. Anakin did as he was told, inching forward and watching the beta for his next direction.

"Looks like it's daddy's turn next." Obi-Wan told his daughter, though the muffs protecting her hearing from the loud bikes made it so that she couldn't hear him. "Let's get ready to watch daddy do the tricks he's been practicing! Yay daddy!"

She giggled at the silly face he made.

"You're cleared to go," the beta said after a while, patting the back of Anakin's bike as he rolled forward and revved his engine again.

Anakin waited until his name was announced over the loudspeaker before he let the clutch go and rocketed forward on his bike, heading towards a hill that would launch him high into the air. Now Anakin wasn't big on tricks unless he was showing off for some omegas. He wasn't quite showing off, but he did have the motivation to perform some large tricks.

Riding up the first hill, he started with a simple backflip, pulling his bike backwards to make it flip backwards. He landed perfectly, the crowd cheering after the land.

Obi-Wan cheered for his mate, arguably louder than anyone, their daughter tucked in the crook of his arm and against his chest, big blue eyes drifting around at all the colorful lights above them and oblivious to the real show, though no one could blame her as she was so young and bright colors were bound to catch her attention more.

Anakin rode around the arena and went up the hill again, kicking his legs out to the side and scissoring them while in the air, and yet again landed perfectly, though the loose dirt underneath him shook his bike around a bit. Another go around led into a double backflip, and the next into a superflip. The crowd cheered louder than before, not expecting Anakin's last trick he had planned for his turn.

He parked his bike in one of the tunnels leading out to the arena, revving up his bike before he let loose the throttle and headed towards a ramp. As soon as he was in the air, he pushed his bike forward and outstretched his arms. He held that pose as his bike flipped around, then he pulled his upper body back to the bike as he landed the front flip.

The crowd was going crazy, and Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet, moving to the edge of the spectator box he was in, cheering as he watched his lover make a few victory laps.

Anakin smiled and cheered along with the crowd, throwing a fist into the air as he rode back to the other competitors. He looked over at Obi-Wan and blew a kiss to him through his helmet.

Obi-Wan grinned and raised his hand to sign to him, though he was limited to spelling as one arm was full of their baby girl. _"Great show, I can't wait to tell you how proud I am of you."_

Anakin smiled and revved his bike at his family, and also just for more reaction out of the crowd. He knew he had a good show, and he was going to show that fact.

 

* * *

 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, holding their daughter close as he tried making his way through the crowd towards his mate who was already surrounded by fans wanting his signature or selfies with him. "Excuse me, please don't push me, I have my daughter sleeping in my arms!" he scolded a stranger.

Anakin looked up from the picture he was signing for a young omega and smiled, his helmet still on, as he hadn't had much time to rest after the event before people were already wanting his signature. "Hey Obi! Come on over if you can, I'm caught in the middle of signing things." He handed the picture back to the young omega with a smile and took a picture with her.

"Trying—people are so rude." He huffed as he tried to make his way over without jostling his precious bundle. Finally he made it and slipped in close.

"Hey, Babe." Anakin leaned his head gently on Obi-Wan's before taking another picture to sign.

"You did great. You were almost as entertaining as the bright red and green lights that caught this one's eye." He chuckled.

"Thanks. I think that last flip really got the crowd going. Been working on that one for months."

"Your extension was really impressive." Obi-Wan agreed, "We should see if any of the event photographers got a good shot of it for the scrapbook I'm making of your career."

"I'm sure several people got some good shots. Besides, I always take great pictures." Anakin smiled as he took another picture with a fan.

"Well, except that one pic of you your mother took of you holding our little girl the first time." He giggled, "Love that picture. Shows you aren't always this perfect, confident alpha. Sometimes you're scared and unsure."

"She's so tiny, I was afraid I was going to hurt her!" Anakin looked over to his daughter and wiggled her foot with his gloved hand. "Is she exhausted yet?"

She drifted off about five minutes before the charity event ended." He nodded, smiling down at her, "If we're lucky she'll stay asleep."

"Hopefully. It'd be nice to have some alone time with you."

Anakin signed several more pictures and tickets before finally the crowd around him ended up being fans who were only interested in talking. He politely declined any further conversation with anyone else and took Obi-Wan by the arm and headed back to their trailer they called home. He was thankful for the police officers who acted to keep fans at bay while he and his family went home for the day.

"I may have decorated a bit while you were warming up before the show." Obi-Wan admitted as they got to their trailer and Anakin started to unlock the door.

"That's fine. Just feeling creative or is your heat due soon?" He opened the door and stepped inside, taking a deep breath of the scent of his omega.

"It's Christmas Eve." Obi-Wan pointed out, "I was struck with the holiday spirit…plus it's little Noea's first Christmas. Think of the cute pictures we can get of her tomorrow morning!"

"I can't wait for her to open presents for the first time." Anakin took his helmet and gloves off and set them on the side table next to the couch.

Obi-Wan lay their daughter down on the bed to start carefully removing her warm layers and to change her into her festive little nighty. "I can't wait to spend the day together as a family."

"I just hope people have the decency to go be with their own families instead of trying to get autographs from the both of us."

"Simple, we won't answer the door if someone comes knocking." Obi-Wan hummed as he lifted Noea to move her into her little crib Anakin had set up next to their bed.

Anakin took off his neck guard, and then he peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the hamper to be washed. He set his neck guard against the side table. "We'll just hide so that if they try to peek through the door they won't see us."

"I could hang a wreath on the door and re-paint it to say 'Merry Fuck-off, it's Christmas'."

Anakin laughed as he took his boots off. "I don't want to be that mean. I don't think we'll have a problem, to be honest."

"Well, if you change your mind, we can." Obi-Wan shrugged, moving over to the alpha and slipping his arms up around his shoulders to pull himself into a kiss before pulling back to start peeling off his own warm layers.

"I would apologize for stinking, but I don't think I got that sweaty today. Too cold out." Anakin shivered as he hunted for a t-shirt to pull on.

"You know I don't mind it." Obi-Wan said as he hung up his scarf and coat. "If anything, it makes your alpha scent stronger, and I happen to like that smell."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." The alpha chuckled as he picked up a plain t-shirt he had been wearing earlier that day before getting ready for the charity event. "I am sad that I don't get that same effect from you anymore. I liked how you smelled after a race."

Obi-Wan's smile softened, "Oh, Anakin." He reached over to take his lover's hand, "If you want to race me, just say so. We can get a babysitter and you can eat my dust all you want for a few hours. I retired from racing so I can raise our daughter, but also because too much of it really affected how my body handles pregnancy. And if we want to have a second child once Noea is a bit older…" he shook his head, "Retirement from racing doesn't mean no racing. It just means I'm not racing every weekend."

"You know I always want to race you. I'm just worried that the next race will permanently hurt you." Anakin sighed and pulled Obi-Wan in for a hug. "If only we knew how dangerous this intense of a sport was for omegas."

"I chose to get into it." Obi-Wan muttered into his alpha's chest, "I wanted the thrill, and I knew there were dangers, even if I didn't know it could mess with me as an omega."

"I know. The next chance we get, we should go find a track and race. I want to see if you've lost your touch." Anakin smirked.

"Hmm, we're celebrating a late Christmas with your mother and my father in a few days. We could leave Noea with them and race then at your old home track."

"I'd like that. Plus our parents can get some granddaughter time."

"And I trust them the most with her. Not so big on anyone else watching our little racer without either of us there."

"Not when she's this young. Her grandma and grandpa are perfect babysitters for her."

Obi-Wan hummed in agreement then smiled up at Anakin, "Want to cuddle together, eat Christmas cookies, and watch a Christmas classic?"

"Of course I do. I'll whip up some hot chocolate for us." Anakin pulled away with a smile and move to the kitchenette.

"I'll grab the cookies, queue up a movie, and turn the bed into a proper cuddling nest. Volume on low so it won't wake Noea, of course."

"Which movie did you have in mind?" admin asked as he filled a couple of mugs with water and stuck them in the microwave.

"Miracle on 34th Street. The one from the 40's."

"An excellent choice appropriate for Christmas Eve." Anakin scrounged around the cabinets for packets of hot chocolate, smiling when he finally found some.

"You know what? You're right there; could you grab the cookies when you bring the hot coco over?" Obi-Wan asked, arranging blankets and pillows into a nest.

"Can and will." The microwave beeped, and Anakin took out the mugs and dumped in the hot chocolate mix, stirring them up until they were ready to drink. He grabbed the cookies and the mugs and headed over to the bed.

"Thanks, Sugar." Obi-Wan said, casually trying out a never-before used pet name.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Interesting pet name. Is it gonna stick?"

"Probably not." Obi-Wan admitted, taking a moment to slip out of his clothes and into his flannel pajamas before getting into the nest.

"Well I won't mind if you use it again." Anakin handed him the mugs, and then set the cookies in the nest before crawling in and settling, taking back his mug of hot chocolate.

"I was hoping 'sugar' would be cute for the holiday but it feels strange. I may try some other pet names randomly to see how they feel on my tongue."

"Maybe Sweetie. Or make it different and call me spicy." The alpha smirked as he leaned in closer and planted a small kiss on Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Sweetie spicy apple pie?"

"Okay, how about we just stay simple, and you call me Sexy."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I only call you that when I'm in heat and want my sexy alpha to get his sexy butt in my sexy nest. I need something more innocent for the rest of the times."

"How about Good Looking or Stud? Or Daddy." Anakin shook his head with a smile.

"You want me to call you Daddy?"

"...Maybe only when we have Noea with us."

"I already call you that when I'm talking to her about you."

"You can call me that when we're talking to other people if we have her with us."

"And if I directly called you that in front of my father?" Obi-Wan challenged.

Anakin shrugged with a smirk. "I dare you to."

"Dad's a laid back old hippy, but I think that would be too much for him—and your mother may go into shock if she hears it. It is kind of…kinky if I say call you it directly."

"Okay, so maybe we save the name for when we're at home." Anakin chuckled.

"That's what I thought." Obi-Wan chuckled, pulling his lover in close to snuggle against him, "I'll find a pet name for you later. We have a movie to watch before bed and hot coco to sip before it gets cold."

Anakin sighed happily and nuzzled Obi-Wan. "We also have to kiss at midnight if you're willing to stay up that long."

"We'll see how late we end up staying awake. Since Noea was born late nights haven't really been our thing."

"This is true, but it can't hurt to try to stay up a little later for one night."

"I'll let my body tell me what to do with that. Naps are my best friend these days." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Becoming a parent takes all the energy out of us."

"Definitely." He sighed, sipping his hot drink and snuggling in closer to the alpha. "Let's start the movie in any case."

Anakin nodded and grabbed the remote while taking a sip of his drink. The movie started playing, the volume at a low level so as to not wake the couple's sleeping daughter. Anakin leaned his head on Obi-Wan's and sighed gently.

Smiling contently to himself, Obi-Wan relaxed for their Christmas Eve activity.

 

* * *

 

By the time Anakin finished his drink and a few cookies, he found himself wanting to fall asleep, but he fought the temptation, wanting to make it to midnight so he could bring in the holiday with his mate.

Obi-Wan, however, was drifting fast, his eyes closed and head lulled to the side and resting against Anakin, though he was still awake and listening to the movie they had put on.

Anakin shifted slightly and yawned, hardly watching the movie anymore. Still, he kept his eyes open all the way through the rest of the movie, and when it was over, he looked down at Obi-Wan and kissed the top of his head.

"Mm, don't think I'll make it…" Obi-Wan mumbled, "Want to pretend right now is midnight?"

"Fine with that," Anakin said, clearly just as tired as Obi-Wan.

"Merry Christmas, Ani." Obi-Wan smiled, giving a lazy kiss to his lips.

Anakin smiled in the lazy kiss. "Merry Christmas, Obi."

Obi-Wan lingered there before pulling away to set the plate of crumbs from their cookies aside and flipped off the lights.

Anakin turned off the TV and settled down into the bed, curling around Obi-Wan as he drifted off to sleep with a yawn.

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning usually came in silence; a relaxing, lazy start to the day with snow drifting outside the window, and bright sunlight rousing families.

But for Anakin and Obi-Wan it came in loud with the wailing of a two month old girl, ready for breakfast and a clean diaper.

Obi-Wan moaned and rolled over, sitting up as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and let reality register in his sleepy mind.

Anakin made some sort of noise, slightly waking up with Noea's crying. It felt really early in the morning, but the sun was already up, and the blond knew he had to get up and start the day. Besides, he had wanted to make breakfast for his family while Obi-Wan took care of their daughter.

He opened his eyes and yawned, looking up at Obi-Wan, before deciding to also sit up.

"Morning Christmas, Anakin." Obi-Wan yawned, his sleep-muddled mind mixing two greetings together as he got up and picked up their daughter to get her cleaned up before feeding her.

"Morning, Anakin mumbled as he crawled out of bed. He headed to the bathroom to ready himself, then he went straight to the kitchen, mixing up some waffle mix and dumping in a bunch of holiday sprinkles.

Obi-Wan quickly finished changing and dressing their fussy daughter before sitting down to feed her until she was satisfied and full. After burping her, he lay her down on a blanket with a few toys before quickly getting himself ready for the day and then picking her up again.

"Let's go see what daddy's making to make our home smell so yummy, yeah?" he cooed at her.

Anakin smiled at his mate and daughter as they came to the kitchen. "Good morning, sunshines. Ready for some Christmas waffles?"

"I sure am." Obi-Wan hummed, leaning in to kiss Anakin's cheek. "But I don't think this little one is ready for such treats.  She's still strictly on milk and formula."

"Bruuuu!" Noea babbled, reaching out a hand towards her father.

Anakin grabbed her hand and shook it before giving it a kiss. "Sounds like you are. The first batch should be done soon, so you have to wait just a little longer, okay, Princess?"

"Bah!!" she grinned.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I'm going to go set her in front of our little tree and get some pictures to send to your mom and my dad."

"We should do a family photo too."

"Later, after all your yummy waffles are gone." Obi-Wan hummed, making sure the bow on Noea's head was straight before walking over to the small tree he'd set up and decorated the day before.

"Should I make a small waffle for Noea?" Anakin asked as Obi-Wan walked away.

"No, she's a few months away from being able to have solids, but we can give her a little taste of the syrup if you want."

"Ah, right. I'll remember all this stuff eventually. I'll have it down by the time we have another kid, if we decided it."

"Oh you will, will you?" Obi-Wan stopped and looked back at him, "Already making plans for when my heat cycle start back up?"

"I didn't say we had to have another kid right away." Anakin chuckled, leaning against the counter.

"Doesn't mean you aren't planning to practice."

Anakin shrugged with a smile. "I know for sure that we're using protection this time, so we won't have to worry about another pregnancy so soon. I wouldn't make you go through that again."

"Good, I want this little one to be on her feet, running around, and causing mischief before we think about knocking me up again." Obi-Wan said as he sat Noea down, leaning back against a soft red pillow to hold her upright next to the tree. Then he handed her a light gift from under it, not too big, but also not too small. Once she was holding it between both hands, he pulled out his phone and began to take pictures of her, even as she put the corner of the gift in her mouth to drool on.

"We won't be so caught in the moment, hopefully. I still can't believe I forgot protection. We had it the first few times, then it just slipped my mind the next heat." Anakin shook his head. "Doesn't matter now I guess."

"You still get points for always running out to get me supplies I need to keep me as comfortable as possible when you and I aren't…making a baby." He chuckled. "Though this one we did make is the cutest one ever, yes~ Look at you, Noea, such a pretty girl~" he cooed, causing their daughter to smile wide and laugh at him as he took more pictures.

Anakin smiled and went back to tending the waffles. Soon there were plenty for the small family to eat for most of the day. He grabbed the syrup and butter, then he set out plates. "Alright, breakfast is ready."

"And our little model is slipping down her support pillow." Obi-Wan chuckled, tucking his phone away in his pocket before gathering her into his arms again.

"I hope you're ready for these amazing waffles. I think they're bet I've made." Anakin stabbed a couple with a fork and put them on his plate.

"Plate me up some." Obi-Wan suggested as he slipped Noea into her carrier and placed it in the booth next to where he'd be sitting so she wouldn't fuss over not being able to see either of her parents while they tried to enjoy their breakfast.

Anakin put some waffles on Obi-Wan's plate, and then he put butter and syrup all over his. "You want butter?"

"No, just the sticky sweet stuff." He hummed, pouring two glasses of milk.

"Gotcha." Anakin poured syrup over Obi-Wan's waffles and set the container to the side.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan settled in to start enjoying the tasty treat.

"So, do they taste amazing? Best you've ever had?"

"Hmmm…" Obi-Wan made a show as he considered it, "Now you have me comparing yours to my dad's." he smirked, knowing full well that his father's cooking was edible at best.

"Wow, what a compliment." Anakin rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his waffles.

"Ani, you have had my dad's cooking. Your mother was offended by it. Everything you make is miles above his cooking."

"I know my cooking is better than his, and I'm not even that great at cooking."

"You are in my book." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning over to stab his form into a cut square of Anakin's waffle and holding it up for him to take.

Anakin smiled and took the piece of waffle from the fork. "Good to know you think I'm good at cooking."

"Well, I did take after my dad in cooking, so I'm easily impressed."

"Nonsense, you cook better than him."

"Barely." He laughed, "I failed home economics class' cooking section back in high school."

"You still cook better than him. Maybe you and I need to visit my mom sometime and just cook a bunch of food."

"Or you and she can cook and I can eat?" Obi-Wan suggested playfully.

"You don't want to learn how to make some of my mom's best foods?" Anakin chuckled.

"I wouldn't want to insult her with ruining it."

"Gahh!" Noea interrupted, reaching up and grabbing Obi-Wan's sleeve.

Anakin looked at his daughter and smiled. "I think she wants some waffle."

"Well, I can offer her one thing." Obi-Wan said, dipping his finger in the syrup on his plate and then moving to offer it to her. As expected, the little girl grabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth to drool on. But this time was different, and as the sweet flavor met her tongue, her eyes got wide.

Anakin laughed. "She really liked that."

"It's sweet, of course she did." Obi-Wan chuckled, as he let her gum on his finger a bit more trying to get the sweet sticky treat before he took his hand back to wipe it off on a napkin.

"Maybe we can let her have a little more later after presents."

"We'll see. It's not good for her to have too much at this age. Today's just special."

"I don't want to give her too much. She'll be bouncing off the walls."

"More like her arms and legs will." He chuckled, tickling her tummy to make her laugh and flail in her carrier.

"Then maybe we can get to opening presents before she starts getting tired."

"We have plenty of time yet. Don't rush your waffles. We'll finish eating, then you can watch Noea while I do dishes, then we'll open gifts, and then we'll see about a video call with our parents. If our little sugar cookie is up for it."

"Right... today is about relaxing and being a family. Shouldn't rush days like these."

"No, today isn't a race. Today is family love."

Anakin smiled. "I still want to race you next chance we get. I'm itching to open up the throttle on the dirt."

"Not today. We didn't even bring my bike to this event. We'll do it at second Christmas."

Anakin nodded. "I'm ready to beat you again," he said with a smirk.

"I think you mean you're ready to eat my dust again." Obi-Wan smirked back.

"Eating dust may as well be a hobby of mine at this point. Then again, I'm almost always at the front of the pack when I race."

"That's only because you don't have me to worry about. This sport may be dominated by alphas, but this omega takes the prize every time."

"Well, because of you, there are more and more omegas deciding to start racing. They know the dangers of the sport, and they're willing to risk not having families. It's breaking the social norm, but honestly more power to them. They're all showing that omegas are not weak."

"Nothing wrong with wanting a comfortable family life that tradition expects…but omegas have never been weak. Far from it. Even traditionally speaking…if someone threatened my baby, then I'd rip their throats out—not to sound uncivilized."

"Omegas are forces not to be messed with. I know you could kick my butt if you felt I needed it."

"Luckily, I love you too much to do that." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning over to nuzzle him.

Anakin smiled and nuzzled back. "And I love you too much to make you mad enough to do that."

"Good." Pulling back, Oni-Wan started gathering their dishes to wash them, "Now enjoy some time alone with our daughter while I clean up."

"I'll enjoy the hell out of that time." Anakin stood up and went to grab a rag to wipe Noea's face, then when her face was clean, he picked her up and made motorcycle sounds with his mouth as he bounced her around like she was on a track.

Noea giggled, waving her arms up and down in front of her.

"My little racer is gonna have a great time today, aren't you?" Anakin brought her closer to him and he kissed her cheek several times.

"Ahh! She giggled, grabbing his nose and a handful of hair.

Anakin winced slightly. "You're got an iron grip. That's good if you decide to start racing when you're older."

She grinned, tugging his hair as she tried to put it in her mouth.

"No, hair isn't for eating, sweetie." Anakin tried to pry her hand away from his hair, but her grip was only tightening.

"Ah!" she protested, pulling more on the lock of hair, her mouth open in an 'o', and her tongue poking out just a little in the way she so often did when she knew she'd soon get a bottle or her pacifier.

"Come on, Noea, you can't eat my hair. It won't taste good."

"Get her binky. That'll distract her enough to free you from her grip." Obi-Wan called out.

Anakin sighed as his hair was pulled into his daughter's mouth. He searched for her binky as fast as he could, and when he finally found it, he waved it in front of her face to grab her attention.

It didn't take long for the familiar and comforting object to catch her eye and she grinned around her fist of hair she was drooling on, her grip loosening.

"Yeah, it's your binky. You should stick this in your mouth, not my hair." He moved the binky towards her mouth.

With her free hand, she reached up for it.

"There you go." He let her take it, and gently he pried his wet hair away from her mouth.

Noea held it awkwardly in her tiny hand and tried putting it in her mouth sideways before it slipped and fell to the floor. She then blinked, an insulted look crossing her features before she started to fuss unhappily.

"Oh now, it's okay. Look, I'm getting it back for you." Anakin bent down and picked up the dropped binky, and he put it in Noea's mouth correctly so she would be happy again.

It took a few seconds for her fussy little cries to settle down enough for her to start sucking on it, tears still in her eyes as she grew content in her father's arms once more.

"See? Daddy's got you taken care of." The smiling father held his daughter close and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"And he always will." Obi-Wan said, walking over to join him as the dishes were finished, dry, and put away.

"Even if I suck at parenting sometimes." Anakin smiled as he looked over at Obi-Wan.

"We're still learning. She's our first." Obi-Wan reminded him with a kiss to the cheek, "Now, we had planned to open gifts?"

"Absolutely. Let's get a pillow set up for our little Noea, then we can start opening presents."

"She drooled on my gift to you, so don't be surprised at it being soggy when you get it." Obi-Wan chuckled, moving to get Noea's support pillow and set it up where she would be right between them by the small tree they had.

"Oh well. It happens when you have a drooling baby." Anakin set Noea down against her pillow and sat next to her with a sigh.

"Well, which gift first? One for Noea, of course, but which one?"

"I say we start small and get bigger as we go."

"All of hers are a nice size." Obi-Wan said, shifting the wrapped boxes around.

"Let's do this one first then." Anakin reached to pick up a small box wrapped in blue and white paper. He tore off a small corner so Noea could grab a hold of it and tear the wrapping off. "Here you go, Princess. See if you can tear the paper."

Sucking contently on her pacifier, Noea looked up at him, then at the colorful box, reaching out to touch it with her fingertips.

Anakin set it in her lap, tearing the paper again to show her what to do.

"I think she's still too young to understand the concept. You'll have to help her out a little more." Obi-Wan suggested when the girl seemed to just want to hold the package.

Anakin tore off more of the paper, chuckling when his daughter's eyes got really wide at the sound. She started giggling as the sound continued, the paper slowly ripping away until the box was exposed.

Obi-Wan then moved to help, opening the top of the box and lifting out the stuffed cat toy so that it's rattle eyes were peeking over the top playfully.

"Heeeee!"

"I'll take that as a sign that she likes it." Anakin chuckled as Noea reached for the toy.

"Technically, I knew she would because she was with me when I was doing my gift shopping and in the toy isle this one caught her eye." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Some may said I cheated, but I prefer to call it resourceful." Obi-Wan held the toy out to their baby girl and let her take it to snuggle with.

"I think it just became her favorite."

"Alright, one of us should open a gift while Noea is distracted with her new toy."

"Right." Anakin reached over for a box and handed it to Obi-Wan.

"I guess that means it's my turn." Obi-Wan chuckled, taking the box and adjusting his position so that his legs were comfortably crossed in front of him.

The box was medium sized but fairly light to hold.

Anakin smiled at his omega. "I hope this will help you when your heats start up again."

"It's not a box of absorbent pads, is it?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow at his love as his fingers began to rip away the colorful paper.

"Nope, I knew you had plenty of those."

"Good, because that's not exactly a fun gift to get unless I was actually on my heat." The omega chuckled, finally opening the box and pulling out a large, incredibly soft blanket. "Ani…" he smiled, wrapping it around himself and catching a whiff of his mate's scent, "When did you have the chance to properly scent this for me?"

"When you went out shopping with Noea. I knew I had enough time then to scent it for you."

"Thank you, this really will help comfort me when you can't be in the nest with me." Obi-Wan hummed, leaning over to press a long kiss to Anakin's lips.

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." He corrected before grabbing his gift to Anakin and handing it to him. The box was very light and fit comfortably in hand.

"This box is lighter than the one I gave you. Did you get me tissue paper?" Anakin chuckled as he started tearing off the paper.

"A bunch of feathers." Obi-Wan joked back.

"I hope they're colorful." Anakin smiled as he opened to box, only to find it was empty. "Oh, did you forget to put the present in the box?"

When Anakin looked up from the empty package, Obi-Wan was kneeling before him, in his hand a small velvet box opened to display a ring.

Surprised and feeling his heart rate rise, Anakin blinked. "Obi… Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Anakin Skywalker, will you be my partner in the race of life so that we can call each other 'Husband'?"

"Oh my god, Obi, of course I will!" Anakin threw his arms around Obi-Wan with a smile.

Obi-Wan grinned and hugged his now fiancé tight before he pulled back and tried slipping the ring onto his finger. "Oh good, it fits. I wasn't sure since I used a string to measure your finger when you were sleeping."

"You sneaky omega. I love you so much." The alpha pulled his omega into a kiss, holding him as close as possible.

"I love you too, alpha."

"Do our parents know you were planning this?"

"Your mom knows as I asked her for her blessing. My father doesn't unless your mother told him, which is possible as they spend a lot of time together."

"Oh I'm sure he knows. My mom loves to talk about things that are exciting."

"You know, I think my father's smitten with your mom." Obi-Wan chuckled. "She could talk to him about watching paint dry and he'd be all in on the conversation"

"Yeah, our parents do seem to be close… It's a bit weird, I have to admit."

"I don't mind it. They seem happy, and after my father lost my mother…well, it's good to see him happy again."

Anakin nodded. "Even if I think it's a little weird, I do admit that they're both happier, and that's what we love to see from them."

"And with how my father moved a few blocks away from your mother, it makes visiting them easier for us both. We're on the road so much already, it's nice not to have to travel extra to visit both our parents separately. Especially now that we have this one with us." Obi-Wan said, wiggling Noea's foot.

"I do love that we don't have to travel extra to see both our parents."

"Speaking of, we will have to pack up everything tonight so we can hit the road early tomorrow morning to go see them."

"Another early morning. Not that I'm complaining. I'm excited to see my mom again."

"And show off your ring to her. She wants to see how it looks on your finger." He chuckled.

"Of course. I'll be happy to show off the ring that my omega chose to propose to me with."

"I get the feeling I'm stuck here in your arms for a while…mind if I pull away to grab my new blanket?"

"Not at all." Anakin let Obi-Wan go so he could grab the blanket.

"Thank you." He leaned forward and tugged his blanket up around them before settling into Anakin's lap, their daughter right next to them shaking her new toy and making it rattle.

 

* * *

 

"Ohhh where's my favorite girl?" Shmi cooed out as she hurried down the steps to her small front porch, arms outstretched to take her granddaughter from Obi-Wan as he and Anakin strolled from their truck towards the house with arms full of baby things and gifts they had brought for their parents.

"Gah!" the girl grinned as she was transferred into her grandmother's arms.

"Hey, Mom," Anakin greeted with a smile. "I hope you've been well since we last saw each other."

"I've been fine. She smiled, kissing Noea's forehead, "Come inside, I've made nice hot chocolate for everyone. Qui-Gon arrived only a few minutes ago and got to work fixing my tree which had gone crooked and looked ready to fall over."

"Sounds good." Anakin smiled at his mother, then at Obi-Wan as they followed Shmi inside.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Obi-Wan called out to his father as he stepped inside and kicked off his boots before dumping his load of baby things on a chair. "We brought you a granddaughter, but you may have to fight Shmi off for a chance to hold her." He chuckled.

"He wouldn't stand a chance." Shmi laughed, moving over to sit on the couch with the baby.

"Well there's no harm in trying," Qui-Gon said as he turned to face Obi-Wan, then he pulled the omega in for a hug.

"The baby is very popular this holiday," Anakin stated as he shed his warm clothes.

"She is the newest member." Shmi pointed out, already making Noea giggle and laugh.

"We also have brought news." Obi-Wan said, hugging his father.

"Some pretty big news," Anakin added with a smile.

Qui-Gon looked down at his son with wide eyes. "Are you pregnant again already?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated up to a bright red, "No! Goodness, my heat cycle hasn't even returned to normal yet. I'm still in the post-pregnancy heat delay. According to my doctor, I have another month or two before I should start going into monthly heats again." He shook his head and moved over to Anakin, taking his hand and pulling it up so that the band around his finger caught the colored lights from the tree, "He said yes."

"Oh! My goodness Ani, that ring looks good on you," Shmi said with the biggest smile.

"Obi did a good job at hiding his intention to ask me," Anakin said.

"And proposing. I gave him an empty wrapped box to distract him while I got into position." The redhead grinned, "And now we have a wedding to plan."

"Yes we do." Anakin hugged Obi-Wan again, kissing his cheek.

"Well, at least we're planning for a wedding and not another baby in the family," Qui-Gon said with a chuckle.

"Not for a few years, anyway." Obi-Wan smiled, leaning into Anakin's chest. "Our family is a good size for now."

"There are definitely more kids in the future though." Anakin smirked down at Obi-Wan. "We'll give it another couple years before we try for another."

"But for now, I believe hot coco was mentioned." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes! Go get some. It's on the stove." Shmi nodded.

"Awesome!" Anakin headed straight for the kitchen with an excited smile, determined to get a cup of hot chocolate as quickly as he could.

"Would grandma and, or grandpa like a cup while we're in there?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed at a slower pace.

"Oh yes, please." Qui-Gon said, sitting down next to Shmi to finally greet his granddaughter."

"Thank you, dear, I'd like some as well." Shmi nodded as she gave in to sharing Noea's attentions.

 

* * *

 

Anakin pulled his helmet on over his head, adjusting it so it was comfortable. He shivered a little. The day was colder than he would have liked, but he was sure he'd warm up once he got to riding, especially since he was going to race Obi-Wan.

Looking over at his mate getting the proper gear on, Anakin smiled and hopped onto his bike, pulling out the lever to kick-start it. "It's chilly today. Hope we warm up soon," he commented

"If not, then we'll have to cuddle for warmth." Obi-Wan said, tugging his gloves on. "How about we make this interesting…loser has to do all the late night baby stuff. Diapers, feedings, cuddles because she got scared…all of it tonight while the winner gets a full night's sleep. No jumping the gun, either at the start. We do this race right."

"Deal. Winner has to help with breakfast in the morning though, because we both know it'll be a long night." Smiling, the alpha started up his bike and revved it a couple times.

"That's fair." Obi-Wan strapped on his helmet a got on his bike, kicking it into gear and doing a test run in a small circle around Anakin to make sure his bike was still in good condition to race as it had been over a year since he'd really let her go.

He pulled up to the staring line and nodded, "Ready."

Anakin nodded. "On the count of three," he shouted over the engines. "One... Two... Three!"

Dirt flew as both took off from the starting line and went around the first bend onto the main track.

 _I miss this_. Obi-Wan found himself realizing as he pressed forward; eager to win and prove that he still had what it took if he did end up returning to the world of racing. He took some air off a steep jump, allowing himself a small trick before he hit the dirt again and sped forward towards another turn.

Anakin glanced over at Obi-Wan, a smile on his face. He was glad to finally race against the redhead once more. The exhilaration that came with it was addicting.

Obi-Wan pulled ahead, inching into the lead with a smile. Win or lose, he was loving the freedom he'd been missing without knowing it. And to share it with his future husband—perfect.

With the next turn coming, Anakin let Obi-Wan get ahead to avoid a collision, but as soon as they were out of the turn, he surged forward, riding next to Obi-Wan once more.

Glancing over at his rival and love, Obi-Wan found himself smirking. He didn't expect an easy race from the alpha. In fact, he'd be upset of he felt that the race was handed to him. He wanted to earn his good night's sleep fair and square.

Neck to neck, the two kept trading off the lead, hoping to be the final one to take it as the finish line grew closer and closer with each jump and curve of the track.

Anakin finally felt that competitive spirit he had longed for from Obi-Wan for so long, and it only urged him on to win the race. They went faster and faster until they crossed the finish line, dirt spraying everywhere as they slowed to a stop.

It was it then that Anakin realized he had lost the race. Stunned, he went over the ending of the race in his head, trying to remember how he had fallen behind.

Obi-Wan took off his helmet, shaking out his hair before looking back over at Anakin, "Did I just win by a whole front wheel?"

"I... I think you did. But I don't know how! We were neck and neck right until the end." Anakin sighed as he hung his head before taking off his helmet.

"Guess I still got it." Obi-Wan said, putting his kick-stand down before walking away from his bike and over to Anakin to press a kiss to his lips.

Anakin smiled in the kiss. "I guess you do. I should know better than to challenge you to a race."

"We need to do this more often. I didn't realize how much I missed racing, being cooped up taking care of our baby girl."

"You make it sound like is a burden to take care of Noea." Anakin hopped of his bike with a chuckle.

"I certainly didn't mean it that way. I love getting to spend so much time with her. I just…forgot what it was like to have some _me_ time. To feel free as the dirt kicks up behind me in a real race against someone."

"Well, I guess that means we need to make more time for us to race." Anakin pulled Obi-Wan in for a long kiss, his arms wrapping around the omega and lifting him up off the ground.

"Yeah. Just us two, or even with some of our friends in the biking community when we're able."

"We should arrange a bike meet. We can talk with friends, race, just have a good time and not worry about anything."

"I'm sure we can during the off season." Obi-Wan nodded, wrapping himself up in Anakin's arms, "But for now, this was great—just the two of us."

"It was. I'm glad we found the time to do it." Anakin smiled and hugged his mate tight.

"Can we go out to a diner for food and shakes before we go back to your mom's? Just a little more of a date before we return to diapers and bottles."

"Absolutely we can go. Let's just take our bikes there."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'd say lets race but there are speed limits and other drivers on the roads." He chuckled, pulling away to get back on his bike.

"We'll make it a street legal race." Anakin smirked as he hopped back on his bike and shoved his helmet back on.

"I'd rather not catch the attention of the local police." Obi-Wan said, pulling on his helmet, "Let's just go to the diner normally."

Anakin shrugged. "If you say so."

"Meet you at Dex's. We'll get a nice greasy burgers."

Anakin smiled as he started up his bike and took off from the race track, his lover following close behind as they made their way to the diner.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and happy holidays!


End file.
